Elaam'aian Races
"Aye, many people come from that Marble. Beastfolk, humanfolk... Humans. Quite a cast, y'know. I'd watch out for those Humans. They're... crafty. Up to somethin." Elaam'aian Races are native to the planet Elaam'a, and come in many varieties and shapes. Though dynamic in their own right, they work best together. Each one originated from the coastal lands across the planet's archipelagos, but moved to the main continent after many years of evolution. While theoretically there are an infinite number of Thoein variations, they are split into large classifications for ease of writing, and conciseness. Below is a comprehensive guide of racial abilities, faults, strengths, and weaknesses among the Elaam'aian people. Thoein By far the largest category and denomination of people on the planet. One could consider this Elaam'a's Human Equivalent. Adaptable, jacks of all trades who are the face of the planet, though caught in constant turmoil in larger settings due to political partisanship and constant worry of social trends and social norms being considered taboo. Many Thoein are anthropomorphic animals or semi-anthropomorphic creatures. Many sub-classifications of Thoein are listed below. Mammalians Mammalians are by far the most common Thoein. Compatible with just about any other subspecies or even other races to create hybrids, these peoples make up almost 50% of the Thoein population alone. Commonly, canines and lupines are seen among the population, with the rarer ursine. They are the most generic and bland, however, having no innate abilities, but no innate weaknesses aside from the typical organic weaknesses. Reptilians Reptilians are the second most common Thoein variety. While not compatible with most mammalian races, they are compatible with humanoid races oddly enough. Egg layers without mammary glands, and capable of living only in certain locales, the less-hardy reptilians are far more durable than their more adaptable warm-blooded counterparts, and make prize soldiers in many military programs. While less magically inclined, they are still capable of using magework, mana, and even the coveted Essentus. Avians Bipeds capable of short bursts of flight, and egg-laying semi-mammals. Avian Thoein are not actually birds, but are a crossbreed of bird and mammal creatures. While their young hatch from eggs, their young are still breastfed. Many Avians are brittle boned, but their innate ability to fly with flaps of their arms, and the rarer variety who actually grow wings separate from their underarms are valued as messengers and athletes. Many Thoein-based sporting events have at least three on a team, if applicable. Hybrids Hybrids are sometimes seen as halfbloods or shameful mixtures of beings, but are often the best creatures physiologically. Mammalian-humanoids often have gene expressions relating to humanoid bodies with ears, tails, and extremities of their thoein counterpart, most commonly seen in feline or canine hybrids with humanoid fathers. In these instances, rarer cases cause the whole body to become covered in fur, and the head to shape in a Thoein-like manner. This is known as Dichotomism, and is an unidentifiable condition until the fetus of the hybrid is formed beyond 4 months. Hybrid children often are born late-term compared to either race, and the potential formation of a child within the womb is dangerous to the mother. Surgery is usually undergone to remove the hybrid child. Hybrids are valued in society most as fill-ins, as they can carry many tasks due to their hybridized natural abilities. Elaam'aian Humanoid Referred to as Humanfolk, these races are often seen throughout the multiverse as fantasy-beings, but are very much a reality with the exception of one. Humanfolk make up less than 35% of the total Elaam'aian population, and some still bear great hatred towards the Thoeinkind, referring to them as 'Furry Devils'. Humanoids have evolved over the years to have great specialization, and are considered a minority. While many are protected, some circles of Thoein hate humanoids with a passion, and the feeling is often mutual. Dwarves Isolationists and some of the smallest races on Elaam'a, the Dwarves are considered some of the strangest beings alive. Impossibly strong, incredibly hairy, even with the females sporting full beards, and often living in high altitude locations thanks to their powerful lungs. These people were used in the ancient times as slaves, though their freedom has earned them a bit of speed as well, running a little faster than your average humanoid. Just don't call them short. Dwarves are capable of using Essentus, though with some trouble. Orcs The World's greatest mystics. Masters of the arcane with deep ties to Mana and Essentus. Though equally powerful, but much slower due to their higher average BMI index, and weight distribution, Orcs are considered to be some of the most dangerous beings alive next to Pure Humans, and as a result, the two races have a storied history of crossbreeding, to the point that they share similar traits. Over time, Orcish people have come to tolerate colder weather thanks to their continued lineage mixing with other humanoids. Elves Possibly some of the most hated people on the planet, given the social strife. Mundane and sneaky, Elves are completely incapable of using Mana, and make up for that with a naturally smaller frame, lower profile, and some of the highest hand-eye coordination among all the races. As a result, many consider the 'Knife Ear' race thieves. Pure Humans The single-rarest and most dangerous race on Elaam'a. Considered in folklore to be wholly evil, but overcome their nature by sheer force of will, Pure Humans are incredibly adaptable, strong, and intelligent. Their evolved brains compared to even other humanoids creates a clear disparity. As such, humans in some districts of the Collective are considered second-class citizens, but many activists fight for their rights. Humans are hugely powerful when it comes to magic, and are prized by armies as casters. This earns them a bad reputation as 'evil wizards', and are considered the local equivalent of dragons to other multiverses.